vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Recovery
[[Archivo:Circus_p_planty_p_ia_recovery_mmd_pv_by_planty_p-d5b0gx0.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial por Planty.]] Recovery (リカバリー/ Recuperación) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 12 de agosto de 2012, pero fue eliminada. Solo logró superar las 400 visitas en Nicovideo. Comentario del autor: *''"Nunca pudieron volverme una pieza de nuevo."'' Intérprete: IA Música y Letra: Circus-P Efecto mqdl: '''BEAMMAN '''Escenario: Masataka PV: Planty-P *Nicovideo (No Disponible) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Lucid Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Radioactive Pixie. *Traducción al español por Bidistopía Disyuntiva. Kanji= 諦めたサバイボル 冷た過ぎる息（遺棄）が 無想になって程 ハートを砕いてた 自分を閉じ込めて 無邪気に立ち上がって そして気付いた事 ちょっとメンタルでしょ falling free してた But everything good must come to an end ブローケンになれた They couldn't put me back together again 腐った memories 気配を殺したんだ 欲しいなリカバリ 私をまた見放した どうすればいいかな この声と話そうか 偽者って知ってのに 貴方の声みたい deformed の壁は 普段に閃いた ライトを誘わない 阻むブリックのせい falling free してた But everything good must come to an end ブローケンになれた They couldn't put me back together again 腐った memories 気配を殺したんだ 欲しいなリカバリ 私をまた見放した このモメント また良くになったり このモメント 痛みを忘れたり このモメント また絶望しったり このモメント 芳情が足りない falling free してた But everything good must come to an end ブローケンになれた They couldn't put me back together again 腐った memories 気配を殺したんだ 欲しいなリカバリ 私をまた見放した |-| Romaji= Akirameta SABAIBORU Tsumeta sugiru iki ga Musou ni natte hodo HAATO wo kudaiteta Jibun wo tojikomete Mujaki ni tachiagatte Soshite kidzuita koto Chotto MENTARU desho falling free shiteta But everything good must come to an end BUROOKEN ni nareta They couldn't put me back together again Kusatta memories Kehai wo koroshita n da Hoshii na RIKABARI Watashi wo mata mihanashita Dousureba ii ka na Kono koe to hanasou ka Nisemono tte shitte no ni Anata no koe mitai deformed no kabe wa Fudan ni hirameita RAITO wo sasowanai Habamu BURIKKU no sei falling free shiteta But everything good must come to an end BUROOKEN ni nareta They couldn't put me back together again Kusatta memories Kehai wo koroshita n da Hoshii na RIKABARI Watashi wo mata mihanashita Kono MOMENTO Mata yoku ni nattari Kono MOMENTO Itami wo wasuretari Kono MOMENTO Mata zetsubou shittari Kono MOMENTO Houjou ga tarinai falling free shiteta But everything good must come to an end BUROOKEN ni nareta They couldn't put me back together again Kusatta memories Kehai wo koroshita n da Hoshii na RIKABARI Watashi wo mata mihanashita |-| Español= Tomando en cuenta la supervivencia La respiración es demasiado fría Dejando la mente en blanco Me aplastaron el corazón Atrapada en mi misma Levantándome ingenuamente Y haciéndome notar Es todo un poco mental ¿Cierto? Era un caída libre Pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a un final Me he acostumbrado a estar rota Nunca podrían volverme una pieza de nuevo Recuerdos podridos Me estaban matando La deseada recuperación Me dejo ver de nuevo Me pregunto si esta bien El hablar con esta voz Sabiendo que es falsa Al igual que la tuya En la pared de los deformados Me inspiro todos los días La luz no esta invitada En el camino de ladrillos Era una caída libre Pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a un final Me he acostumbrado a estar rota Nunca Podrían volverme una pieza de nuevo Recuerdos podridos Me estaban matando La deseada recuperación Me dejo ver de nuevo En este momento Me volveré mejor En este momento Si olvidas el dolor En este momento Reencontrándose con la desesperación En este momento Ser un Houjou no es suficiente Era una caída libre Pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a un final Me he acostumbrado a estar rota Nunca podrán volverme una pieza de nuevo Recuerdos podridos Me estaban matando La deseada recuperación Me dejo ver de nuevo Recuperación Recuperación Recuperación Recuperación Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. (No Disponible) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012